


touga is actually a furry, did you know?

by empathy_junkie



Series: RGU Poems for Maxiumum Sad [2]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: I'm Dumb But Listen, Other, Poetry, angsty, dumb, i love poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathy_junkie/pseuds/empathy_junkie
Summary: old touga ramblings because we stan a tomato man
Series: RGU Poems for Maxiumum Sad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646533
Kudos: 4





	touga is actually a furry, did you know?

Organic, interrupted photosynthesis;  
Converting blood to steel;  
Converting tears to saliva;  
All of the same taste,  
Self-sustaining

Animal, perverted instincts;  
Keeping teeth hidden;  
Lusting for darker scents;  
All on the same path,  
Culminating 

Mechanic, banal implication;  
Tenderly assembled;  
Tightened, tightened;  
On and on and on,  
Undulating


End file.
